


Just this once

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothed Sex, Condoms, F/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: Ren knows how important studying is, but Nora is easily bored. So she comes up with a more entertaining idea about how to spend their time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Renora fic, done requested on my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Uuugh!”

Nora’s voice could almost be heard throughout the entire library as she slammed her face into the text books.

“Reeen! I’m booored. I’m sure there’s something else we can do today…”

The boy turned another page, not moving his eyes from the book. “There are a lot of things we could do, but right now we need to study.”

“We already studied today. And yesterday. And the day before.” Nora straightened up in the chair, stretching her arms over her head. “Besides, we both know the best way to kill a Deathstalker.”

Ren stopped reading and turned his head to see his partner: “Breaking its legs?” he asked with a half smile.

The girl smirked. “Breaking its legs.”

With a loud sighs, Ren closed his book. “I think you’re right. I’m actually a little bored myself.” He quickly gathered the books into an organized pile before continuing: “So, what do you want to do?”

“Weeell…”

That tone of voice made him look again at her. She was bending over to the side, searching something in her bag. He knew how dangerous she could be with her ideas, but she let her continue.

After a few more seconds, she turned around, facing the boy.

Ren’s eyes opened wide open, and his jaw almost dropped. “Really?” he asked, incredulous. In front of him, Nora was simply looking at him with one of her wide smiles, but between her teeth she was holding a small squared package.

Even with that, she managed to speak very clearly: “Come on, Ren! How long has it been since we were alone together? And I mean _together_ together.”

He looked around the wide room. She wasn’t wrong, the library was empty beside the two of them, and it had been quite some time since they managed to find a little time for themselves.

“You know this is a library, right?”

Nora nodded, quickly. “That just means I’ll have to be extra quiet!”

Ren inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh. If there was one thing he learned about Nora, it was that when she decided something, she was going to do it, no matter what.

“We’ll be quick, and if anybody comes in we stop immediately, even if we are hidden by the bookshelves. Is that clear?”

She didn’t answer, but a spark passed in her eyes. Kicking the chair behind her, she then knelt on the floor, motioning Ren to make room for her.

Sliding a little, the boy opened his legs, barely making in time for Nora’s assault: placing both hands on the boy’s zipper, Nora quickly opened it to lower his underwear while keeping his clothes on.

There was something in Nora’s passion that always surprised Ren: she was energetic and always trying to be as quick as possible, but she never went over the lines they both learned about each other. The first times were a little unsettling for the boy, but after a couple of discussions they reached some sort of agreement.

As Nora’s warm hands found his member, he took a deep breath and let the girl do as she wanted.

Just from the little exchange they had, he was starting to get aroused, and she could feel that. Once his member was outside the zipper, Nora started to move her hand up and down the growing erection, quickly making it fully hard.

She learned in a short time the right pressure and speed to use on Ren, managing to even make him climax in a record time. Useless to say, that was a one time occurrence, since it was too embarrassing for him and made her feel a little guilty.

“That’s what I like to see!” Nora exclaimed, giving a few extra pumps to the full erection in her hand.

“Nora…” he softly admonished.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She bit the edge of the package and tore it open with her hand. After she took the condom out, she threw the empty package on the floor, and stopped for a moment.

“Everything okay?” Ren immediately asked, but she didn’t answer. Instead, she placed the condom between her lips, keeping her mouth open just of its size, and lowered her head on Ren’s member. With a slow, but smooth, move, she unrolled the condom over his length. “Oh…” Ren simply sighed, a little surprised.

Once reached the base, Nora kept still, moving her tongue for a few seconds before slowly moving back up, ending with a quick kiss right at the tip.

“Did you like my new trick?” she giggled.

“That was a thing,” he answered. Looking at each other, they were silent for a moment before bursting into laugh together.

“I was a little nervous that was going to be a little too much…” Nora confessed, a glimpse of shyness appearing on her face.

With a gentle smile, Ren lifted her chin before leaning forward to land a kiss on her lips. “You would never do such a thing.”

With renewed energy, Nora started moving up and down, trembling with anticipation. She was an unstoppable force, and she was going to explode if she wasn’t allowed to move.

“Alright, alright…” Ren said, and Nora jumped on her feet.

By the time the boy raised from the chair, Nora had already raised her skirt and leant forward, on the desk. Books were pushed aside by the girl, making room for herself, before she quickly hooked her pink panties, pulling them down a little.

Without making her plead, Ren knelt down, pulling the underwear down do the girl’s knees, exposing both her plumpy rear and her core. He always loved that side of her, especially when she bend like that, for her rear almost created the shape of a heart. Right then, though, his focus was on her soft petals, pushed together and inviting him to get closer.

Sticking his tongue out, he started to give long licks along her slit, pushing only the tip of his tongue over her outer lips, finding her heat. He carefully avoided any of her most sensitive spots, still a little concerned about how vocal the girl could get.

The smooth flesh quickly started to be covered with his saliva as he gently grabbed her cheeks, giving them a teasing squeeze.

“Reeen!” Nora whispered, “Come ooon! Come on, come on!”

“Okay, okay,” the boy giggled before giving a final lick.

Standing up, he moved a hand beside her core, using his thumb to slightly part her folds, while with the other he grabbed the base of his erection. He brushed the tip between her lips a couple of time, making sure she was wet enough: it already happened that, in her eagerness, she said she was ready even when it wasn’t the case, leading to uncomfortable situations for both of them. The little foreplay and the condom’s own lube, though, seemed to be sufficient, making him worry a lot less.

Angling his member right against her entrance, he then slowly pushed himself inside her, giving her plenty of time to adjust.

“Oh~” Nora moaned, biting her lips immediately after.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked, and she nodded vigorously.

Carefully, he started to move his hips back and forth, the condom not stopping him from feeling her warmth wrapping around his length. Her walls welcomed him, gently squeezing his erection as he set a comfortable pace.

In a short time he felt her becoming increasingly wetter, until there was almost no friction. Feeling that, Nora started move her hips, following Ren’s movement, making him enter her with all his length, hitting her rather deep. She loved how easy it was for both her and Ren to find the right spots to hit, making her burn her fuse always too early for her likings. Luckily, it usually meant Ren was still good to go, but that happened when they had more time for themselves.

Right then, even if the boy didn’t want to admit it, the little abstinence they both experience hit him, making him feel quickly building up. His movements gradually became faster and stronger, his thrusts trying to get the most pleasure from each of them. His fingers buried into Nora’s rear, guiding her hips to the right pace.

Nora, on the other hand, was keeping her face between her arms and her eyes closed, biting her index to keep her moans at bay. All she wanted to do was to cry and let out her voice, letting Ren know how much she was enjoying everything he was doing, but she knew how important it was for her to keep as quiet as possible. So, she allowed herself to only let out stifled moans that barely echoed in the little space around them as she felt coming closer and closer to her edge.

“Reeen!” she whispered between heavy breaths, “I’m… too close…”

“Me too,” he replied.

They knew each other enough to recognise what their bodies were saying: Nora’s walls were almost clutching Ren’s erection and the boy was letting out pants at a regular pace. Nora turned her head to look at her partner from over her shoulders, and it confirmed her suspicions.

“No need to hold back,” she said with a smile, her head moving back and forth, following his thrusts.

Ren smiled back, but while doing so he tensed his muscles and slowed his movements. His climax was accompanied by long sighs and a few more thrusts as he felt the condom filling. To Nora, it was all she needed: forcing her lips together, she tensed her legs, feeling her orgasm sending pleasure throughout her body, almost making her quiver.

They stood still for a couple of seconds before Ren exited her, letting himself fall on the chair. Nora breathed heavily for a little before straightening her back, standing on her feet.

Her ability to recover that quickly always amazed Ren, but he felt that, in that case, it was for the best.

Carefully taking off the condom, he then pushed his member inside his underwear, letting out a final sigh, spent. Before he had the chance to fully catch breath, Nora jumped onto his lap, the feeling of her wetness clear as she brushed against his thighs.

“Whoa there!” Ren exclaimed, chuckling. The girl looked at him, one of her patented smiles across her face. “You know what?” he said, “You were right. It was needed.”

“See? I know what I’m talking about. Well, not always, sometimes I like to make up stories and some other times I like to talk about my dreams that are _still_ my stories, but one I don’t _actually_ make up myself, and-”

Ren placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. “I see you are in a better mood.” She nodded, relaxing. “But we still have to finish to study that chapter.”

She laughed, but nodded again. “Okay Ren!” she said, before getting up and reaching for her chair.

“Oh, uhm… Nora?”

She froze in place, turning around.

“At least clean yourself up a little…”

She looked down at him, and she noticed the little damp spot she left on his trousers. A nervous smile appeared on her face before she quickly walked to the nearest bathroom.

Ren slowly shook his head, and opened the book again.


End file.
